


You keep alive a moment at a time but still inside a whisper to a liar to sacrifice but knowing to survive.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Italiano | Italian, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's death, Dean's pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You keep alive a moment at a time but still inside a whisper to a liar to sacrifice but knowing to survive.

**Fandom** : Supernatural.  
 **Pairing** : Castiel/Dean.  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Beta** : **X**  
 **Genere** : Introspettivo, malinconico, angst.  
 **Warning** : Slash.  
 **Words** : 5297  
 **Summary** : Una sorta di post season 7, a cavallo con la season 8. Castiel non può più sopportare il peso delle sue colpe, e così prende la sua tragica decisione.

**Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di “Walk” - Foo fighters.

**Warning:** Taaanto angst!

**Dedica** : A tutte le amanti _masochiste_ del Destiel!  
  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla >_>

  
 

 

 

_Don't you pay no lie_

_set me free again_

_You keep alive a moment at a time_

_but still inside a whisper to a liar_

_to sacrifice but knowing to survive_

 

 

 

 

Castiel non poteva sopportare il peso di tutto quello che aveva fatto, anche se ciò che aveva fatto era stato in buona fede.  
Non poteva semplicemente sopportare il colore rosso che macchiava le sue ali, il rosso del sangue delle persone e degli angeli che aveva ucciso quando si credeva Dio. Era stato un pazzo, un cieco a credere di poter raddrizzare il mondo! Se non c'era riuscito suo Padre, come avrebbe mai potuto riuscirci lui?  
Un semplice angelo, un soldato abbandonato da tutti.  
Non c'era più speranza per uno come lui, non c'era via d'uscita o penitenza che potesse scontare per ripagare il suo debito con il mondo e i suoi fratelli.  
Raffaele o non Raffaele, lui non aveva il diritto di decidere della morte di qualcun altro, che fosse stato angelo o umano.  
  
Fu per tutte queste cose che Castiel prese la sua decisione.

  
 

  
 

“ _Non guardare, Dean_ ” biascicò, portando una mano a coprire gli occhi verdi ed increduli dell'altro.

Non voleva che Dean vedesse la sua Grazia implodere ed esplodere, mentre lo trafiggeva con la sua spada angelica.  
Sentì qualcosa di bagnato accarezzargli la mano, e seppe che quelle erano lacrime: Dean stava piangendo.  
Possibile che se ne dovesse andare con il rimpianto di aver fatto piangere ancora una volta quell'uomo? Sapeva di avergli affidato un fardello troppo pesante da sopportare, ma confidava che almeno lui, sarebbe stato abbastanza forte da farcela. Per entrambi, e per se stesso.

“ _Grazie di tutto, Dean_ ” mormorò, la Grazia che sgorgava dalla ferita insieme al sangue, mentre una pozza densa e opalescente inzuppava il pavimento “ _Grazie di tutto_.”.

  
C'erano tante cose per cui Cas avre bbe voluto ringraziare Dean. Aveva rimandato e rimandato convinto, in tempi remoti, di aver davanti tutto il tempo del mondo, eppure lui doveva sapere bene quanto il tempo fosse un concetto ambiguo e fragile.

“ _Cas._.” la voce del cacciatore era roca, spezzata, senza fiato e senza vita, come se quello trafitto, quello che stava morendo, sconfitto e senza speranza, fosse stato lui.

Non c'erano bisogno di parole, Castiel sapeva che in quel “ _Ca_ s”, Dean aveva già detto tutto e niente. Era stato un “ _addio_ ”, un “ _arrivederci_ ”, un “ _non lasciarmi_ ” e ancora altre mille cose.

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, Castiel sentì il forte impulso di piangere tutte le lacrime che non aveva mai versato.. invece fece un'altra cosa, qualcosa di importante, una promessa e una richiesta di perdono.   
Un “ _mi dispiace_ ” e un “ _ti amo_ ”, appena bisbigliato, sussurrato, impresso a fuoco su quelle labbra umane da labbra angeliche.  
Non c'era lingua morta o viva, non c'era enochiano o lingua umana che potesse riuscire ad esprimere anche solo una minima parte dell'intensità dei sentimenti che Castiel provava per Dean.  
Salvarlo dall'inferno e conoscerlo, prendersi cura di lui, innamorarsene ogni giorno sempre un po', scoprire le emozioni, gli hamburger, i sorrisi e il calore che poteva donarti, le parole dure e l'affetto celato in esso, la paura e la rassegnazione, la volontà a non arrendersi... l'angelo aveva _vissuto,_ nel vero e pieno concetto di _“vivere”,_ più con Dean in quei pochi anni che in tutte le ere, e i millenni che aveva passato da solo.

La solitudine era sparita con l'arrivo di Dean, il suo personale miracolo.

 

L'ultima cosa che Castiel riuscì a vedere, prima di perdersi nell'oblio dell'eternità, fu la sua stessa impronta, vivida e in rilievo come sempre, sulla spalla destra del giovane cacciatore.  
Il segno indelebile dell'intenso e profondo legame che li aveva uniti, e che li avrebbe sempre uniti.  
La promessa di non essere mai dimenticato.

 

 

“ _Sai Dean, mi piacerebbe diventare sul seri_ _o un cacciatore. Non capisco ancora molte cose, è vero, però mi piacerebbe passare le giornate insieme a te in una caccia senza fine ai mostri. Viaggiare nell'impala con l'odore di vento e libertà e pelle, quella dei sediolini e la tua, e sentire la musica che piace a te, provare a capirne il significato, cosa te le fa piacere cosi' tanto. Mi sarei impegnato nel cercare di adeguarmi al vostro modo di fare, interrogare i testimoni, uccidere demoni, cercare... “_

“ _Che diavolo stai dicendo, Cas? S_ _embra che tu stia per andartene o qualcosa del genere! Avrai tutto il tempo del mondo per imparare, e io ne avrò per insegnarti un paio di cosette!”_

 

Quando la luce della Grazia di Castiel si esaurì, permettendo a Dean di riaprire gli occhi, quello che si trovava di fronte rischiò seriamente di farlo impazzire: il corpo dell'angelo disteso ai suoi piedi, in una pozza di sangue, e l'immensa ombra delle sue ali bruciate, impresse sul pavimento, sui muri, su Dean stesso, nel suo occhio e nella sua mente.

Per la prima volta da quando era tornato dall'Inferno, si era reso pienamente conto di quanto il tempo fosse un concetto ambiguo e fragile.

“ _Cas..?_ ” sapeva che l'angelo non avrebbe risposto, sapeva che col tempo avrebbe accettato la sua scelta di morire e pagare a caro prezzo il suo errore.  
Sapeva che avrebbe imparato a convivere con la voragine che aveva al centro del petto e con il dolore che bruciava lì, sull'impronta, l'ultimo segno tangibile di quell'angelo imbranato.

 

Alla fine, tutto ciò che gli rimase fu ancora una volta un vecchio trench beige sgualcito e sporco di sangue.


End file.
